Blood, sweat, and tears
by Mika-Juushousha
Summary: (Rating just incase-- It's not bad OO)What happens when someone pays Inuyasha a visit? What do they have for him? Or what do they want? (Read and review... please? ;-;!)
1. Prologue

~Blood, Sweat, and Tears~  
  
A/N: Yeah. I don't own any of the characters, and I won't be introducing any original characters, any of my friends characters, or anything from any other animes. So.. o_o Yeah I don't own Inu-Yasha and company O_O Rumiko does ;-;!   
  
Inuyasha slowly walked through the forest. The mid day sun leaked through the heavy canopy of trees over head. It was a humid summer day. Kagome went back to her time for a week, for her family was on vacation. Shippou went to stay with Kaede, to learn how to make medicinal mixtures. As for Miroku and Sango...We'll leave it at that.  
  
Inuyasha sat down against a tree, and let his silver hair fall over his face. He sat there, resting, for a moment. As he was resting, he picked up with his sensitive hanyou ears, a twig snapping. Inuyasha's ears gave a tweak, as he slowly rose. He sniffed the air, trying to pick up any scent he could. "It's human..." He said softly to himself, as he took another whiff of the air. "Smells like... Kagome?" He sniffed the air again, trying to pick up more of the scent. "Can't be...She's in her time..." He concluded. "If it's not Kagome then its--"   
  
~End chapter one~  
  
Can you guess who it is? Yep. I bet you can. ^-^;  
  
Read and reveiw please! I'd like to know what you think of it ^-^ 


	2. The Shards

~Blood, Sweat, and Tears~  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
A/N: Yeah o.o I know the first chapter wasn't long at all, but hey. I'm making the second chapter in the same day the first one was posted! So.. I hope I can come up with better ideas for this one x_x. Again, I don't own anything in this fic. So, yeah. o_o Just letting ya know.... dot dot dot.. o_o; Oh o_o by the way.. This might be a little OOC cuz o_O Man it's hard to keep them fully in characer. You've been warned. =O  
  
*  
  
"Kikyou..." Inuyasha snarled. "What do you want?" He slowly, cautiously, walked towards her, as she calmly walked towards him. "Inuyasha..." She said softly looking into his golden eyes. "Do I need a reason to come see you?" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
Inuyasha began to blush a deep crimson color, growing a bit uncomfortable about how Kikyou was acting. He drew away from her. "Yes...you do need a reason..." He said crossly. Kikyou smirked at his remark. "I never used to have a reason...." She said, walking to him again. She put a hand on his chest, over where he had a piece of the shikon jewel. "Oh," She said. "What's this?" She asked, taking the large shard out of his kimono top. "A shikon shard..." She said smirking. "Thanks for the gift, Inuyasha!" She said walking away. "What the hell?" He said, lunging forward at her. She extended a hand, and made a miko sheild, deflected him, and continued walking. "Wench..." He muttered, and ran at her again. The barrier was still in affect, and he fell back again.  
  
Kikyou began walking back to Naraku's castle, as she sighed to herself. "Why do I feel so bad about this?" She thought aloud. "I despise that foul being Inuyasha...yet... whenever I hear his name... or see him..." She stopped walking. "There's this little part of me that just...wants to go back to him..." She begain to walk again, this time at a more rash pace. "No. I musn't let my emotions get in the way of what I agreed to do for Naraku." She said, cringing at Naraku's name.   
  
She entered Naraku's castle, and threw the shard at him. "There. Your shard." Naraku smiled at Kikyou. His smile, never a warm one, made Kikyou want to gag. "You did well...," He said "But next time... I'd rather you bring the filthy hanyou's body back with you." Naraku chuckled coldly and tucked the shard away. Kikyou did not respond to him, she just narrowed her eyes and walked away.  
  
~Kikyou POV (point of view)~  
  
It was dark as I crept out of my quarters. The moon was only a little sliver in the sky, not giving me much light to see with. I slowly and quietly snuck over to where Naraku slept. That foul man. Oh, how I loathed him. If I didn't want to see one of his "spawn" (eg: Kagura, Kanna.) kill him, make him suffer, I would've killed him right then and there.   
  
As he slept, I saw a little smirk spread across his face. I grimaced. He's probably thinking about getting a new "puppet" to kill off a defenseless village. As I reached forward to grab the shards out of his kimono top, he turned in his sleep. My heart skipped a beat. "Stop moving you damned bastard..." I quietly hissed. I reached out again, this time sucessfully grabbing all of his shards. She smirked and walked out of the castle with his shards.  
  
~End Chapter Two~   
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! WHAT COULD KIKYOU WANT WITH THE SHARDS O_O!?!?!?!? DUNDUNDUNDUDNUDNDDUNA o_o.... *Coughs*  
  
Read. Reveiw. Relax. Run. Ride. RUM!!!!!! O_O *Runs of to find Captain Jack Sparrow* 


	3. Escape

~Blood, Sweat, and Tears~  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
A/N: ;_; No reviews. *SOBS* Oh well. I like my story and that's the only reason I'm continuing it, reviews or not! *Stands in a triumphant pose* o_o... Oh yeah. I don't own this stuff so.. wooooo!!?!?! O_O  
  
Okay.. now I think I'm getting a little OOC on Kikyou's part so.. If you don't like it.. don't read it. I warned you o_O  
  
*  
  
Kikyou walked through the forest slowly. It was hard to see, because almost none of the little moonlight shone through the trees. She wandered on, untill finally the sun began to rise. She looked up into a tree, and found Inuyasha sleeping soundly. She tossed a shard up, as high as his face, and caught it as it came back down. Inuyasha seemed to sense this, and he opened one eye. Drowsily, he looked down towards Kikyou. "You..." He grumbled. "Me..." She said, just as coldly as he. "What do you want?" He said, stretching in his tree. She didn't respond to this and threw him the shards. "Here. I stole these from Naraku. Take them and just... forget about it..." Kikyou walked away, leaving Inuyasha blinking in confusion.  
  
~Inuyasha POV~  
  
I really don't get that Kikyou at all. She comes and steals my shards, then gives them back! What the fuck is that bitch up to!? God. I don't understand her OR her incarnation at all!   
  
~End POV~  
  
Kikyou headed back to Naraku's castle, making sure to pick some herbs on the way, just in case he wondered where she was. She slowly walked back into the castle, and set the herbs down, in clear vision of Naraku. "Where were you..." He growled. His tone was low and murderous. "I was out picking herbs." She calmly said, sorting out the herbs. Her gaze did not faulter from them. "Where were you really..." He said in the same tone. "I was picking herbs." She said, this time looking him square in the eyes. He grabbed her throat, pressing her up against a wall. "DON'T LIE TO ME, WENCH. WHERE WERE YOU!?" She choked a little but managed to sputter out "I did not lie to you.." He let go of her throat, letting her dropt to the ground. "I know you lied..." He said walking away. "Get me my shards back in one hour... or you'll pay."  
  
Kikyou got up and dusted herself off. She headed out of the castle, intending on not going back. "I'm free!" She quietly said to herself. "I'm finally free!" Kikyou walked over to a stream, and relaxed by it. She gazed up at the sky, and admired the clouds. She felt as if a great burden had been lifted from her. "I'm never going back to that Naraku..." She muttered, getting up. "Wench..." She heard a cold voice snarl behind her. Abruptly, she turned around. It was none other than Naraku. He firmly grabbed her shoulder and dug his claws into her. "What in hell's name are you doing?!" Kikyou shouted. Naraku smirked and dug his claws in deeper. "What do you think, wench?"  
  
~End Chatper Three~  
  
:O Dun dun DUUUN! o_o I know. It's not a good place to end the chapter, but it's a little bit suspenseful O_O!!! 


End file.
